Problem: The area of a square is $25$ square meters. How long is each side?
Answer: $\text{? m}$ $\text{? m}$ The area is the length times the width. $ {\text{?}} \times {\text{?}} = 25\text{ m} $ $ {5} \times {5} = 25\text{ m} $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $5$ meters long.